This disclosure relates generally to electromagnetic interference, and more specifically, regards controlling the level of emissions of electromagnetic interference emitted and absorbed from electrical equipment in an enclosure. Electromagnetic interference (EMI) is a disturbance that interrupts, obstructs, degrades, or limits the effective performance of electronics and electrical equipment. It can occur unintentionally as a result of spurious emissions and responses. Electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) refers to ensuring tries to ensure that equipment items or systems will not interfere with or prevent the correct operation of other equipment items or systems through emission or absorption of EMI.